Off to New York
by jonas-brothers-fan-4-life
Summary: Kelsi moves to NYC when her mom gets transferred. KelsieOC better tahn it sounds Read and reveiw ch14 up
1. Goodbye forever?

Kelsi leaves for New York when her mom gets transferred. Kelsi/ OC (OC own character)

"Bye Sharpie!" Kelsi Neilson exclaimed hugging her best friend, Sharpay, aka the X-Ice queen of East High.

"Bye Kels, I will miss you so much."

"I know but I promise to E-mail you once I get off the plain in New York."

"You better, or I might get mad at you."

"Don't worry I won't forget." She walked over to Troy, who was not very far from Sharpay since they were dating. "I'll miss you too Troy." She hugged him and he gave her a friendly kiss in the cheek.

Jason ran up to them when she was talking to Gabriella, Zeke, and Ryan. When he approached the crowd scattered.

"What was that about?"

"They wanted to give us some alone time since, you know, I'm moving across the country and we probably never see each other again. So they probably thought we needed some alone time."

"OH yeah, I'll really miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I promise t…t…t..," a lump they size of a basketball formed in her throat, "to keep in touch."

"Kelsie, thanks for teaching me how to write songs."

"Welcome. Thanks for teaching me how to play basketball. I think I will sign up in New York."

"Good luck I hope you make the team."

"You know it really stinks that my mom's company transferred her. I've grown up in East High. I don't know how I will ever say good-bye to it."

Her mom's car pulled up. "Bye Kels."

"Bye Jason." She hugged him and he kissed her sweetly.

As they drove off Kelsi watched as the giant school faded into just a memory.

"Good- bye East High," she mumbled and a tear slipped down her cheek and landed on her kaki capris.


	2. Guys

"Kelsi, time to get on the plane." Ms.Neilson said as the other passengers got up to board the planes.

"Okay Mom," She grabbed her bags and waited in line to board the plane.

Six hours later they arrived in New York City. They collected their luggage and went out to wait on an old friend of her Mom's. She was supposed to pick them up and show them around the city. Her mom would not quit talking about how Kelsi and her friend's son used to play together all the time when they were little and she lived in Albuquerque.

A woman pulled up in front of them in a red mini-van. She rolled down the window.

"Hey stranger," she smiled, and Ms. Neilson pulled open the back gate and swung her suitcase into the back. Kelsi did the same, and then they both got onto the car. Until they found a house they were supposed to stay at her Mom's friend's house.

Her Mom and Mrs. Jackson chattered noisily the whole way to the house. When they reached the Jackson household, Kelsi saw a basketball goal in the backyard. Cool, she thought, I can play Basketball a little.

She stepped out of the car and as soon as she did being the clumsy person that she was she tripped and fell. Then she saw the reason she had fell, someone had left a skateboard lying on the ground.

"Elliot!" Mrs. Jackson yelled. Then out of the house came a guy with strait blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes Kelsi had ever seen, even bigger than Troy's.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Are your friends over?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered

"Well we have a guest and Dylan's skateboard made her fall!"

"It's okay Mrs. Jackson." Kelsi interrupting their fight, "I'm fine, I'm naturally clumsy anyway. I'm used to falling."

"It doesn't matter he needs to learn how to keep it out of the way."

"Dylan!" Elliot yelled into the house. "Come and move your skateboard." Then not just one but two guys ran out of the house. One with black hair and big brown eyes and the other with short blonde hair and grey eyes. "James, why did you come out too, you could have stayed inside."

"Sorry Dude, but your house creeps me out." The guy with Short blonde hair, that was obviously James, told him.

"Why?"

"I have no clue."

The other guy bent down and picked up his skateboard and said, "Let's get back to our video game."

"Sounds good to me." James agreed. They walked back into the house. Kelsi carried the luggage in. They must not have seen her because when she was about to go and ask him for a basketball, when Dylan asked,

"Who's that girl out there?"

"Some girl, her mom and she are going to stay here with us for a while until they find a house." he replied still keeping his eyes on the video game

"To bad. Cuz she is Ugly!" Dylan laughed. Kelsi felt as if she had just been punched in the stomach.

"Yeah I know, what's with the hats and the baggy clothes."

"What's she doin' bringing back the disco era?" James laughed.

Kelsi turned and ran out the door. I hate this place, all the guys are jerks, and no one will even try to get to know me, she thought. Instead of playing basketball like she had planned, she walked back to the house and found her composition book that she wrote her songs in. She began to write little sayings that she wanted to use in a song.

Buildings with a hundred floors.

Swingin' round revolvin' doors.

As she began to think a song came to mind. She began to write. Every now and then she would look at her watch. They had gotten there at eight in the morning. It was lunch time when she finished the song. It looked like this.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Building with a hundred floors  
swinging 'round revolving doors."  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

She liked the song and now she was ready to try and get a basketball. As she stood up from the seat where she was sitting and when she turned around and ran into a guy with curly dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes

"I like your song." He said.

"Were you reading over my shoulder?" she asked him.

"I was does that annoy you?"

"Well….Yes!"

"You didn't even know I was reading over your shoulder until you got up to leave. It obviously doesn't bother you that much."

"Well, if you would excuse me I must go e-mail my friend in Albuquerque. Good-bye." She walked off.

"Well," he grabbed her arm. "Can I at least know what your name is?"

"Kelsi, you?"

"Tyler."

"Bye Tyler." Then she ran off toward the house.

She pulled out her laptop computer.

Sharpie,

How's Albuquerque? New York stinks. I have met 4 guys already. You probably think I'm crazy cuz I think NYC stinks and I have met 4 guys well 3 of them were jerks. They were talking about me behind my back, but I was right behind their backs. Then the 4th guy snuck up on me and was reading over my shoulder while I was writing a song. Here it is:

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Building with a hundred floors  
swinging 'round revolving doors."  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

I hope ya like it. Tyler did. AKA Tyler is the guy that was reading over my shoulder. Not that I really care that he liked it. Gotta go bye.

Kracker Jack (that's one of my nicknames thought Kelsi needed one so she got mine)


	3. going to the park

Kelsi woke up early the next morning. She pulled on a pair of hunter green capris and a yellow shirt. She put her favorite green hat over her long red hair that she had pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She was not used to living there yet so she didn't know when they woke up here. She opened a cabinet and helped herself to the only cereal they had, honey nut cheerios, luckily that was her favorite kind. She poured herself a bowl of cereal. When she finished she washed the bow and put it back where she found it. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. What she didn't notice was that the Jackson's had an alarm system that was set. When she pushed it open it screamed loudly. Her mom, in a nightgown and hair curlers, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, and Elliot, in nothing but boxers, ran toward the door.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had an alarm system." Kelsi apologized.

"It's okay dear," Mrs. Jackson said, "We should have told you we had an alarm."

"Yeah and you should have told us that you wake up at four in the morning!" Elliot yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry I'm not used to the time change, plus I just wanted some fresh air." She apologized again.

"Whatever," he mumbled, and walked back up the stairs to his room.

"We'll give you the number so you can unset the alarm and get out without waking us up every morning."

"Okay."

"The number is 1214. The age that Elliot got his first girlfriend and his first kiss."

"Okay, I can remember that." She opened the door and walked out to sit on the tree stump where she was when she had met Tyler. She didn't know why, but she kind of wanted to see him again.

She perched herself on the stump and looked around. The sun had not risen yet, so the moon was still out. There was not a star in the sky. She missed the stars, the stars that she and Jason would look at every night in Albuquerque, the stars where she got her first kiss. She had grown up in New Mexico now it seemed as if the life she used to live was snatched from under her feet. She sat on that stump until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Elliot.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park with me and my friends, they have benches that are softer than this stump, basketball courts, monkey bars, a skate park, and a pool." By the look in his eyes she could tell that his mom had forced him to come and ask her. She was going to say no, but then she decided to go, so she could make friends and play some basketball.

"Yeah, I'll go." She stood up and walked toward the house so she could change her shoes from flip-flops to sneakers.

Once inside her house her mom stopped her. "Honey, how about you go swimming at the park."

"I would, but I don't want to get into a swimming suit."

"Honey, you're not fat. Why won't you wear normal clothes?"

"Because, unlike every other girl my age I AM FLAT!"

"Well that's good because all that stuff is fat anyway. You know we can get you a transplant."

"NO!"

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Because I don't like people looking at me."

"You'll never get a boyfriend if you don't want someone to look at you."

"I had Jason, and then we moved; now I have nothing. I gotta go get my sneakers on." She ran up the stairs and pulled on her sneakers. On her way down she saw Tyler standing at the doorway.

"Hey Kelsi." He smiled.

"Hey Tyler, how did you know I lived here?"

"Well, you ran off toward this house yesterday, so it wasn't that hard to find you."

"Oh yeah, Why are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to go to the park and maybe play a little basketball or something."

"Sorry, I'm going with Elliot."

"Elliot Jackson?"

"Yeah, we're living with him and his parents until we find a house."

"Well, I gotta go." He turned and ran off down the driveway.

"Okay, that was weird." She said to herself.

"You ready to go?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah."

"We gotta go meet Dylan and James at the corner."

"Okay."

They walked down the driveway to go meet Dylan and James, and go to the park. There was one thing that bothered her, 'Why did Tyler run off when he found out she was going to the park with Elliot?'

They walked to the park in silence, actually Kelsi did, James, Dylan, Elliot talked the whole time.


	4. first day of school

Kelsi seemed to hate New York more each day. She had no friends. The only friend she thought she had was Tyler and she had not seen him since she went to the park with Elliot and his friends. Now spring break was almost over and she would start Elliot's school in a week, so her mom took her shopping to buy clothes for the occasion.

They went shopping the Saturday before school started and Kelsi picked out a lot of capris and over-sized t-shirts. Her mother was not happy with this so she decided to sneak out that night and exchange the clothes Kelsi picked out for clothes that would get a guy's attention. (Unlike other mothers she wants her daughter to have a BF so she will be glad she moved to New York.)

Kelsi woke up early on the first day of Albert Einstein High School. (Elliot's school for you blondes out there.) She opened the bags of clothes except instead of seeing the clothes she saw mini skirts, halter tops, high heels, and all the hats she had bought were gone all that were there was three packs of hair scrunches, and barrettes.

"Mom!" she yelled running into her Mom's room, "What did you do with my clothes? You changed all my clothes. How could you do this?"

"Honey, you need to show your self, you are pretty but you always hide yourself behind hats and baggy clothes."

"Mom, why can't you accept me for who I am?" she cried, "Am I not good enough for you? That's how you make me feel when you do things like this to me. You make me feel like you want someone other than me." She didn't even wait for her Mom to respond she just ran back to her room. Sadly because all her other clothes were dirty Kelsi had to wear the clothes her mom picked out. She shifted through the clothes and picked out a blue tank top and a pair of tight jeans. She pulled on her flip flops instead of the high heels her mom bought. She didn't have a hat so she let her hair just hang loosely she only put a hair clip to keep it out of her eyes. Then she went down stairs not sure if she was ready to face the day.


	5. friends

Kelsi walked into the school and when she did she felt as if everyone as looking at her. She hated when people stared at her. She found the office and went to get her class schedule. When she came out Elliot was waiting for her.

"Hey Kelsi, my mom said that I needed to help you find your classes today."

"Okay"

"I can answer questions too." By the look on his face Kelsi could tell that his mom had forced him to help her.

"Do you know anyone named Tyler?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah there are about four in our school. There is Tyler Sorrel, Tyler McIntyre, Tyler Hobson, Tyler Grandstaff, and the one I hate the most Tyler Smith.

"Why do you hate him?"

"Well I was dating this girl and he was dating her at the same time. We used to be best friends but now we don't talk anymore."

"Well, I don't have any questions and I think I can find my classes on my own if you don't want to help me."

"Okay bye." He said walking away.

Guys are jerks here she thought.

That night she e-mailed Sharpay.

Sharpie,

Hey girl my first day ay Albert Einstein High School was better than expected. My mom got rid of all my clothes and bought me clothes like you wear, not that I don't like what you wear it's just that it's not my type of clothes. You know what I'm sayin'. I haven't wrote any good songs lately. Oh yeah I saw Tyler again turns out Tyler and Elliot hate each other. I'm not going to let that get in the way Tyler is the first friend I made. Other than this girl named Sierra, she is really nice and she reminds me of you and Gabriella. Kinda weird, but hey now I have two friends tomorrow we are gonna hand out at the mall.

Kracker Jack


	6. friends part 2

After e-mailing Sharpay Kelsi went down stairs to eat dinner. She ate the dinner that Mrs. Jackson made and went to bed early so she could wake up early the next day.

She woke up the next day and got dressed. She wore a green halter top and a mini skirt. She put a barrette in her hair and went downstairs to eat. As she walked down the stairs she knew someone was staring at her. She turned around and saw Elliot and his friends. James mouth had dropped open at the sight of her. She knew that they were only staring at her because of what she was wearing she knew she was not pretty.

She made herself an egg and went to school. She waited at the corner where she had planned to meet Tyler and Sierra. Sierra was the first one there.

"Hey girl," she yelled as she ran down the sidewalk her beautiful black hair flowing behind her, "I know you said you don't like those clothes but in my opinion you look good."

"Thanks I am starting to like the clothes they aren't that bad except for the high heels which I am taking back tonight when we go to the mall."

"Hey let me look at them tonight and I might buy them off you. You know me I love shoes."

"Yeah I've never met anyone who loves shoes as much as you not even Sharpay and I thought she was obsessed." They both laughed, and Tyler came up.

"Hey girls what's so funny?" he asked when he saw them laughing.

"Well, we were talking about clothes and shoes and Kelsi said that she has ever met anyone as obsessed with shoes as I am." Sierra told him.

"What's so funny about that?" he asked confused

The girls looked at each other. "We don't know."

"You girls are really weird."

"I know one thing at least we don't read over other people's shoulders." Kelsi said staring at Tyler.

"Are you still holding a grudge about that?"

"No, I just like to act like I am."

"You know we are going to be late unless we head to school right now and quit talking."

"You're right let's go." They walked on toward school laughing.


	7. Kelsi's dad

One day after school when Sierra, Kelsi and Tyler were sitting on Kelsi's bed in her new house. They were really bored and Kelsi was talking about how they had found a pair of Elliot's boxers in one of the clothes boxes when they were unpacking when Tyler just came out of the blue and said,

"I see a clown." Both the girls looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Kelsi asked.

"I see a clown on your ceiling." He replied.

"He's finally cracked Sierra." They all laughed.

"I've got an idea. Let's make a paper so we can know everything about each other."

"Sounds like fun."

Sierra six pieces of paper two for each of them, she wrote down different things to tell about themselves.

"This is crazy why you need to know what my favorite gift to receive is."

"So we'll know what to get you for Christmas, or your birthday."

"Whatever, so we fill it out and give one to each of the other people."

"Yep."

Kelsi answered all the questions. She was ok with most of them until it came to questions about who here parents were. She knew who her mom was but she didn't know how her dad was she never met him. So she left all the questions about her dad blank.

When they were done answering the questions and they gave their friends the papers. Sierra curiously asked,

"Why didn't you answer your questions about your dad?"

"I…I…I don't know who he is." She said embarrassed.

"How can you not know who your dad is? Did your mama lay an egg and you were hatched instead of born?"

"No, I don't know my dad because he ran away when he found out Mom was pregnant with me. My mom almost got an abortion because she didn't think she could handle raising a kid on her own. I'm just happy to be alive." She said trying as hard as she could to hold back the tears. "I've never told anyone except Jason."

"I'm so sorry." Sierra said wrapping her new friend in a big bear hug. Tyler joined in on the hug.

It is so horrible isn't it not my writing but Kelsi's story. I thought Tyler could be a funny person.


	8. the note

As the weeks went by and spring turned to summer and the end of the school year was coming to an end. The school was having a dance to celebrate the end of school. Kelsi liked New York, but she couldn't wait until summer so she could go to New Mexico and visit Sharpay and Jason.

One day about a week from the dance Kelsi opened her locker and found a letter folded up on top of her books. In it was a note scrawled neatly in blue ink. It read:

Kelsi,

I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. Please forgive me and meet me at the end of school dance by the food table. I will be dressed as Zorro. I know it sounds lame but I couldn't find another costume. Please meet me.

Your secret admirer.

Kelsi read over it again trying to figure out who it was. Sierra came up and saw the confused look on her face.

"What's up? You look like you just swallowed a sock."

"I got this letter and I don't know who it's from."

"Here's a thought," Tyler said coming toward them, "look at the bottom of the page and see what they signed their name as."

"They didn't sign there name that's why I don't know who it is."

"Oh, let me look at it." Tyler said.

"Let me look at it first." Sierra said taking it out of Kelsi's hand. She studied it for a moment. "That looks like a girl's handwriting." She said handing in to Tyler.

"It does. A girl has a crush on you! Gross!"

"Just because the handwriting looks like a girl's doesn't mean that a girl sent it to me, Einstein, He might have gotten a girl to write it so I wouldn't know who it was." Kelsi pointed out.

"That makes more sense."

"We have to find out who it is." Kelsi said.

"Why you will find out who it is at the dance."

"Maybe you're right, Surprises are a good thing. Hopefully this one will be too."

The next day Kelsi, Sierra, and Tyler headed to the mall to find Kelsi and Sierra a costume. Tyler did not need one because he was going to use the one he used last year; he only came to see what cuties he could find at the mall. In the end Sierra picked out an angel costume and Kelsi was going to wear a white dress with a white mask to cover her face.

The day of the dance had arrived and Kelsi was nervous. SHE slipped into the white dress and slipped her mask on. She heard a knock at the door and she went to get it Sierra was wearing her angel costume and waiting for her.

"You look great." Sierra complimented.

"Thanks, where's Tyler?"

"He said he would meet us at the dance. Come on, you have a date with destiny."

"What makes you think its destiny?"

"I don't I just felt like saying it was."

"Come on let's go."


	9. who is Z

At the dance Kelsi suddenly felt really nervous. Her stomach did flip-flops. She clutched her stomach and walked down the stairs. She headed for the refreshment table looking for her date dressed as Zorro. She looked and finally spotted him pouring himself a glass of punch. She caught her breath and walked toward him. She went toward him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey Kelsi."

"Hey Guy."

"You know me but I don't want you to know what my name is yet so just call me Z."

"Does your name start with Z?"

"No, just call me Z for Zorro."

"Okay Z."

"You wanna dance?"

"Sure." He took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. As they got out there the fast music changed to a slow song. Kelsi put her arms on his shoulder and her put his gently around her waist. As they danced, Kelsi began to feel less nervous. Something about Z made her feel like she knew him. She looked at his brown eyes. They looked familiar. He brushed her skin lightly with his thumb. His touch sent a shiver up her spine the same way that Jason's touch did. He leaned in and their lips brushed. Her arms slid around his neck and his arms tightened around her waist. Suddenly she pulled away and looked at his eyes again she reached to take off the mask to reveal the identity of Z. Then he pulled away and ran off.

'Who is Z?' she wondered.


	10. the clown

Kelsi watched as Z ran off. She watched him run out the door, she finally ran after him. By the time she got outside he was no where in sight. She ran to Sierra to tell her what had happened.

"Sierra, he kissed me?"

"He did? Who is he?"

"Yes, he kissed me, but I don't know who he is."

"How could you not find out who he is!"

"Well he ran off before I could see who he was."

"Well maybe you two can meet and you can see each other's whole faces."

"I hope so, he was a really good kisser, not as good as Jason, but hey not everybody can be a Jason. Where's Tyler?"

"He called a few minutes after we got here saying that he's sick."

"Really what's wrong with him?"

"I think he said it was food poisoning."

"I hope he gets to feeling better. Maybe we should go check up on him when we leave."

"I told him we would, but he said not to because he didn't want to get us sick."

"Okay we won't go tonight but we gotta go see him tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Well my date ran off on me so I'm gonna go on home."

"Bye, tell Sharpay I said hi if you call her."

"How can I not call Sharpie after I just kissed a guy I don't know."

"Of course you gotta call her or she might kill you. See ya, Firecracker"

"See ya, Scrunches."

When Kelsi got home she got on the computer to e-mail Sharpay.

Sharpie,

The dance was awesome. I kissed him. Let me tell you he is a great kisser. HE has brown eyes and I don't know what color his hair was because her had on a hat. How's it going with you right now?

I 'm gonna write a song and E-mail it to you. Bye.

Love ya like a sista,

Kracker Jack or Firecracker.

P.S. Scrunches says hi.

Kelsi sat on her bed and started to write down words, and lyrics. Finally in about three hours she had written a song.

Sharpie,

I'm back I wrote a song. Here it is.

Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

I hope you like it.

Love ya,

Firecracker/ Kracker Jack

She turned off her computer for the night and stared at the ceiling. Then out of no where she laughed, she laughed and laughed until she rolled off on to the floor. She finally stopped laughing and looked up at the ceiling and staring back at her was the face of a clown.

**I know kinda lame but I thought it was kinda funny. Please review**. **Thanks for reading don't forget to read the next chapter. **


	11. another gift another note

Kelsi didn't here from Z until the last day of school. She actually didn't see him; he left her a gift on her front porch. He gave her a teddy bear with a Zorro cape, hat and mask. The fact that he knew where she lived gave her clues, she now knew that it was someone who had been to her house, or seen her come to her house. It didn't narrow down her search very much, but at least she knew he didn't forget about her.

School was out and Kelsi was planning to travel to Albuquerque to visit Sharpay and Jason. She wasn't going to tell Jason about Zorro, they weren't dating but she didn't want to stop loving him just because she had fallen for someone she had never really seen.

A few days before Kelsi was going to leave Tyler and Sierra came to help her pack and talk to her. As she packed Kelsi noticed that Tyler was zoned out.

"Tyler, you ok?" she asked him.

"Huh…Yeah I'm fine." He said and stared out the window again.

"What's wrong with him?' Kelsi asked Sierra.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him this upset since his gerbil died. If I remember correctly his name was Gerbil."

"He named his gerbil, Gerbil?"

"Don't ask he is really weird." Kelsi dropped the conversation and picked up her Zorro bear and slipped him into her suit case.

"Honey are you sure you will be ok?"

"I'll be fine Mom, but I won't be okay if you don't let go of me cuz I can't breathe."

"Sorry honey. Tell Sharpay I said hi. Tell Jason too."

"I'll tell them as soon as I get there since they are gonna pick me up at the airport."

"Okay, be safe and don't do anything I did when I was your age."

"Okay Mom I promise I won't."

Kelsi stood up and followed the other people onto the plane.

Kelsi stood up on the plane and walked. Toward the door carrying her bag that held her composition book and her books she had bought before leaving. She got her luggage and waited outside for Sharpay and Jason. A few moments later Troy drove up in his blue escalade with Sharpay in the passenger's seat and Jason in the back seat. Troy took Kelsi's luggage and flung them into the back. Kelsi slid in beside Jason and greeted with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Kelsi I wanted to tell you, I've got a new girlfriend," he looked down at the floorboard, "Sorry, but she's here and…"

"And I'm there." She finished. She didn't feel bad when he told her. "It's okay I understand I kinda found someone too, not that I've ever seen his face but still."

"You still haven't seen Zorro's face?"

"No, he did put a bear on my front porch though."

"That is so sweet," she looked at Troy, "Why don't you ever do that for me?"

"Okay, I will send you a teddy bear dressed in a basketball uniform tomorrow."

"Don't do that!"

"You just said that you wish I did that."

"I know but you're not supposed to tell me when you are going to give it to me."

"Sorry Sharpie."

"It's ok, Honey."

"You two are a perfect couple." Jason laughed

"We know." They said in unison.

"They are so creepy." Kelsi said.

"Yeah." Jason agreed.

When Kelsi came home she had spent time with her friends. They were at the mall. And they had stopped to look at cds and Kelsi looked everywhere for Kelly Clarkson's new cd but she couldn't find it anywhere. She finally gave up and they went home. The next day she heard the door bell ring she went down stairs and opened the door. She looked down and saw a manila folder she picked it up and looked inside. There was the CD she had looked for everywhere the night before. Inside was a note that read:

Kelsi, hope you liked the bear. Here is something I know you want. Meet me at the park tonight at lunch. Bring your appetite cuz I am going to bring a picnic to eat if you don't run off when you see who I am. Please come. Zorro.

Kelsi ran up to her room and put the CD in the CD player and called Sierra.

Lunch time came and Kelsi changed from her baggy clothed to a pair of tight shorts and a blue and purple halter top. Pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked down the stairs. She went to the door and turned the knob.


	12. You're Zorro?

Kelsi walked down the sidewalk trying nit to collide with the, what seemed like millions of people on the street and sidewalk. She got to central park and saw a picnic blanket and picnic basket both sitting on the ground under a tree. She sat down at it and waited to meet her Zorro. Tyler came into view.

"Hey Tyler, what are you doing here?"

"Kelsi, I'm Zorro."

"What? You're Zorro?"

"Yes. Now if you want to leave and never look at me again go ahead. I just want one thing first." He ran up to her and kissed her. He stepped back and stared at her as if to remember what she looked like forever. Kelsi just stood in shock. When Zorro kissed her she didn't feel this way when Jason kissed her she didn't feel this way. At that moment she felt as if butterflies were in her stomach and firecrackers were in her head and a tingling sensation was in her heart. She looked at Tyler. He was still staring at her, as if waiting to see what she would say. She didn't say anything she simply walked over to him and kissed him back and sat down on the picnic blanket waiting for him to join her.

**I think this might be the last chapter you tell me if it is a good ending. Please let me know so I can know if I should write another chapter or not. **


	13. Were we meant to be?

After the picnic Kelsi ran home to call Sharpay, Jason, and Sierra. She ran into the house.

"Mom! Guess what!"

"What honey?" she asked mixing the ingredients together for the casserole she was making.

"I've got a boyfriend! Tyler was Zorro. Oh my gosh he is so sweet and cute in everyway. We are gonna hang out tonight after dinner. I am so excited."

"That's nice dear."

"Well mom I gotta call Sharpay and tell her Tyler is my Zorro."

"Okay but don't stay on the phone to long."

"Okay mom." Then she rushed up the stairs to her room. She dialed the familiar number to call Sharpay.

_Riiing, riiing,riiing. _Sharpay finally answered her phone.

"What took you so long to pick up your phone?" she asked.

"Sorry Kelsi I was making out with Troy."

"Gross! Too much information."

"You asked."

"I wish I hadn't. Oh yeah I called to tell you that Tyler was Zorro."

"Tyler as in the guy you hated cuz he read over your shoulder once."

"Yeah."

"I guess you don't have a boyfriend after all."

"Huh?"

"Well you said he was a jerk so you're obviously not going to date him. I mean I wouldn't."

"Yeah I don't have a boyfriend after all."

"Don't worry you'll find Mr. Perfect one day."

"Yeah one day, when my dreams come true."

"You know that would make a great song."

"What?"

"When you said one day when my dreams come true, that's what I meant would make a good song"

"I guess your right. I gotta call Sierra."

"Okay, bye." She hung up the phone and she felt a tiny tear fall off her cheeks and roll off onto her pillow case. _Maybe we weren't meant to be._ She thought.

She picked up the phone to call Sierra.

"Hey Sierra," she whispered into the phone when she picked up the phone.

"Kelsi? What's wrong?"

"I found out who Zorro is."

"Who is it?"

"Tyler."

"Our Tyler as in your friend Tyler."

"Yes."

"Well I guess you won't have a date to my party."

"What party?"

"The one I was gonna throw for you so you and Zorro could dance again."

"Why wouldn't I have a date for your party?"

"Hello, its Tyler. You can't date one of your best friends.

"Why not?"

"Cuz then you will become a twosome and I will become a onesome, then when you break up we will be three onesomes."

"You're right. I don't want to end up as a onesome."

"Okay, bye. I gotta go eat dinner."

Kelsi hung up the phone and she felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach.

"I guess we just weren't meant to be." She whispered to herself.

**Not the last chapter. Maybe like two ore three more. Review please. Love ya all.**


	14. Collapsed

Kelsi picked up the phone to call Tyler. It barely had time to ring once before he picked it up.

"Hey Tyler. Could you come over real quick? I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right over Firecracker."

"See you then Zorro."

She hung up the phone and went outside to wait on Tyler. He got there a few moments later. HE ran up to kiss her but she simply turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

"What's up? Why did you need to talk to me?"

"I needed to tell you that, you're nice but it just wasn't…" a lump formed in her throat, she had never felt so horrible in her lives. "…Wasn't meant to be."

"What do you think that?"

"I don't think that I know that it wasn't meant to be."

"So you need to go. I have to go eat dinner."

"Okay. Bye. I guess I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, but let's not tell anyone about this."

"Okay, bye." He got back on his bike and rode off toward his house.

Kelsi walked into her house.

"You ready to eat honey?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay dear, I will leave you some in the fridge, in case you get hungry."

"Okay mom, I want to be left alone so don't come talk to me later ok." Before her mom could respond she went up to her room. She sat on her computer, wanting to write a song but she couldn't. She sat on her bed and looked at the ceiling and saw the clown that Tyler had pointed out except instead of laughing at it like she had last time it simply made her cry harder. She closed her eyes trying to escape memories of him. But it didn't help. She saw the day Tyler and her fist met. The days at the mall and school. The day that he had pointed out the clown. That day at the picnic, when she had made him a hat out of a piece of paper. And how she had stolen his black converse shoes. The way he had laughed at the clown. Now she wished she could erase the past and start over but she couldn't they just weren't meant to be. She stood up and walked over to the computer and started typing a song.

Two hours later she had finished the song and she decided to send it to Sharpay. Then she changed her mind and sent it to Tyler.

Zorro,

I wrote this song. Tell me what you think.

You were the one  
That I couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the depths of my mind

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

I over thought  
So I locked up my heart yeah  
There you stood  
Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
Will I meet another guy with the same blue eyes  
And the same name, with the converse shoes I gave.  
Will he have the same laugh  
Wear my homemade hat.  
Bet I'll make another mistake.  
And think he's just another fake.

Wish I could erase the past  
Wish I could bring you back

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

Friend 4ever, Firecracker.

She clicked send.


	15. Finally

Kelsi went to bed early that night and woke up late the next morning. She got up and checked her e-mail there was 20 messages all of them from Tyler. She opened each one they all said the same thing:

It's great, I love it. Please talk to me why did you break up with me?

Kelsi replied to them all with the same answer:

Thanks glad you like it. I am talking to you now. I told you we just weren't meant to be. Sorry.

Each day was worse than the last in Kelsi's eyes she couldn't figure out why she felt so wrong when she knew they weren't meant to be.

Two years after she broke up with Tyler she was still moping. She had not talked to him since they had graduated. She felt empty. She had not dated anyone but him in New York. Finally one day she looked him up so she could talk to him and tell him how she had felt for him since their senior year in high school.

She dialed his number. He didn't pick up until like the tenth ring.

"Tyler?" she asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Kelsi from high school."

"Kelsi Neilson?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you the truth. I love you I've loved you since I found out you were Zorro. I love you more than any words can explain I only broke up with you because Sierra said I should and Sharpay said that I shouldn't date you and I want you to know that that was the worse mistake I have ever made in my life."

"Kelsi, I'm sorry. We can hang out tonight if you want to."

"Okay."

"Meet me at Central Park under the tree where we go together and we can try it again."

"Sound good to me."

They both hung up the phone.

Two hours later they were both at the park. As soon as Kelsi saw him she couldn't help herself. She ran up to him and kissed him, but not quickly very passionately.

After that night they dated. And a year later Tyler proposed. Kelsi gladly accepted.

Two month's after the proposal they were married.

Four years after their wedding. They were a happily married couple with twin girls named Kelly and Carrie.

"Honey we kinda need to hurry to the hospital."

"I'm hurrying."

"Can you not hurry a little faster? Brady really wants to see the world and it's bringing a lot of pain."

"Sorry!" he helped her into the car and put Kelly and Carrie in their car seats. HE jumped into the driver's seat and sped toward the hospital.

By the end of the night they had a new addition to the family. Brady Tyler Smith.

Kelsi held her baby and hugged it close to her. Tyler brought Carrie and Kelly in to see their new brother.

"I don't want you two to feel like I love Brady more. I will always love you the same."

"Okay mommy." The twins said in unison. Both of them had their daddy's dirty blonde hair and they had their mommy's big green eyes.

Kelsi now knew that moving to New York was a good thing because if she had not moved to New York she would not have the wonderful family she had.


End file.
